


Cotton Candy Trees

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurting My Favorite Character, Tanetane Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: What if Duster saw visions of the DCMC on Tanetane Island?
Kudos: 7





	Cotton Candy Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing angst but, I decided to give it a go!

Duster, Lucas, Boney, and Kumatora trudged through the humid, swampy marsh of Tanetane Island. The strange fungi they had recently eaten leaving them with a strange, hazey feeling as they walked through the cotton candy colored forest. 

_Were the leaves always pink?_

There were mailboxes full of screams and images of horrifying detail. Monsters hidden behind masks of familiar faces. They had seen figures of people they knew and loved saying _awful, horrible, harmful_ things. 

Salsa…

**Flint…**

**_C l a u s. . ._ **

Lucas was probably having the worst time; having burst into tears a few times but, Kumatora was able to calm him down with help from Boney. 

Duster hadn't felt too bad... aside from a few repetitive rants from fake versions of Wess. But, when he heard a familiar voice belonging to a blond man holding a saxophone; his heart throbbed. He felt compelled to walk towards the man, despite the concerned voice of the princess of Osohe Castle trying to stop him. 

" _OJ?_ " Duster said softly, reaching towards the man who's back was turned towards him. The man began walking away, causing the brunette to follow at an increased pace.

**_"Duster, wait?!"_ **

"OJ! Wait!!" The thief called, tripping over roots and ensnaring plants as he attempted to keep up with the figure of his bandmate. Eventually the man reached a clearing, panting and momentarily stopping; feeling his injured ankle throbbing. 

_". . . Lucky? No way! OJ's the best!"_

_"Magic! Magic's my favorite!"_

_"Duster? Who's Duster?"_

_"Wess's Son…? That weirdo?"_

Duster heard strange whispers; voices of people from the residents of Tazmily Village and some from patrons who visited Club Titiboo. Some close and some distant but coming from no distinct source. The man looked around, searching for the source of the voices. The voices soon began getting louder and closer.

_"Moron!"_

_"Do you even know how to play the bass?"_

_"The freak only comes out a night...It's strange and unnatural…"_

_**"YOU MORON!!!"** _

Duster clutched his head, dropping to his knees as his leg gave out. He felt warm tears welling up in his eyes as the loud, sourceless voices continued their onslaught of heartstring yanking words. The voices grew **louder** and **louder** until…

_"Lucky?"_

A warm hand touched Duster's shoulder and the voices ceased. The thief turned, seeing a smiling face belonging to a pudgy saxophone player.   
" _OJ?!_ " Duster said in surprise,hugging the figure that resembled his bandmate. The hug quickly ended and Duster took a step back; seeing a single large eye and a wide, sadistic grin instead of the face that belonged to OJ.

_Not real. It's not real._

Duster took a few more steps back before bumping into another figure; he reluctantly turned; seeing Baccio; with the same sadistic grin and single piercing eye. The thief turned his head around, seeing all of his former bandmates; all sporting the same horrifying face. 

**_Not real! It's NOT real!_ **

Duster clutched his head and dropped to his knees as the figures resembling the DCMC began speaking harming words. The words cut and slashed at the man's heart; causing warm, purple tears to pour down his face. He had to get away! He _had_ to! The man plunged a hand into the pouch that held his thief tools and he pulled out a Smoke Bomb. The gray smoke clouded the area and Duster ran.

He ran and ran and ran until he was far, far away from the clearing. He leaned against a teal tree and let out a shaky breath.   
"Duster?" A familiar, feminine voice called; causing the thief to turn. He saw Kumatora with Lucas and Boney soon following. The man took a cautionary step back.  
" _A-Are you real?_ " The man asked, holding an offensive pose.  
" **Yeah, Duster. It's us. We're real.** " Kumatora responded, walking towards the taller man.

Duster let out a sigh of relief, wiping his face of the tears he hadn't even noticed were leaking from his eyes. He felt a reassuring pat on his back and a figure engulfing his lower half. Lucas was hugging him.   
"Don't worry, Duster. We'll get out of here soon. I can sense the needle. We're almost there." The young boy reassured.   
" _Thank you, Lucas. Thank you, Kumatora._ " Duster responded, giving a soft smile. He felt better just knowing that his friends were with him. It was all going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 💖 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💖


End file.
